


Dance With Me

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Community: daily_deviant, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Masks, Mirror Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco knows - when his father invites him to a private dance, they will need no music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Nowhere except here, and not in translated form either.
> 
> Notes: Written for a prompt on the Daily Deviant community: Dressing for a very private party (Lucius/Draco)

Draco stood in the small, rarely used room, smirking at his reflection in the vast Baroque mirror in front of him. He fingered the pale blue silk of his gown, the lace ruffle of the décolletage, the edge of the gown where it suddenly ended in the front to expose his long legs in cream stockings. Authentically to the gown, he had foregone any kind of underwear, and he thought the cream-coloured mask was an especially nice touch; his father had such good taste.

"Exquisite!" came in a low voice right behind him. Lucius had entered quietly, not stepping out to be seen in the mirror until the last moment.

"Father," Draco breathed, his heart missing a beat. Lucius was dressed in silk and brocade from head to foot, in gold and soft tones of blue. The buckles on his shoes were shining, and his hair was held back loosely with a golden velvet bow. And he, too, wore a mask.

"Will you dance with me, my dear?" Lucius asked, his hands cupping Draco's bare shoulders as he gazed into his eyes in the mirror. He lowered his head and pressed his lips to the exposed skin.

"Yes." Draco closed his eyes for a moment, letting his head fall back against his father's shoulder. They were almost the same height. Then he watched their reflection from under heavy lids. There was no music, but they needed none for their dance.

Lucius' lips moved up the right side of Draco's neck, and when his son's head tipped to the left, he supported it with his left hand, caressing Draco's lips with his index finger. He moaned against the pale neck when his finger was drawn between soft lips and sucked.

"Have you done as I asked?" Lucius murmured when he reached the shell of Draco's ear.

"I always do exactly as you ask, father," Draco said shakily.

"I know you do, my love." He made sure, however, moving his hand down between them and pushing his fingers into the soft folds of Draco's long skirt. The suppressed groan and the protrusion of the soft plug told him Draco was well prepared. "Perfect."

When Lucius rucked up the skirts at Draco's back, Draco stumbled forward a couple of steps and pressed his palms against the mirror, the backs of his legs now exposed all the way up, just as the front was. He arched his neck and whimpered when his father moved the plug in and out a couple of times, making sure he was sufficiently open and ready.

"Please, father," Draco begged, pushing back against the twisting and turning pressure.

Lucius gazed at him across his shoulder, his eyes behind the mask smouldering, his lips turned up into a smirk. "Do you need me, Draco?" When Draco nodded, he tugged once more on the plug and drew it out of his son's widened opening. He wrapped his left arm around Draco's waist when his knees buckled.

"Very soon now, my beloved."

"I need you." Draco could barely speak. "Take me, father, please."

"Patience, Draco." Lucius smiled and pressed a kiss to the back of Draco's head. He discarded the plug and undid his breeches, whispering a spell to complete his own preparation. He applied the right pressure to Draco's abdomen to make him bend over just far enough to expose the pale globes of his arse under the swathes of fabric and, with an effort to move slowly, he guided himself between them.

Draco moaned at the greater pressure, but he was ready, and he had been waiting for hours. His palms shifted on the mirror, growing damp and slippery, as he began to counter his father's thrusts.

"So beautiful," Lucius growled, close to his ear as he held Draco tight, his eyes never leaving his son's in the mirror. "So warm and inviting, and all mine."

"Yes," Draco agreed huskily. He struggled not to come, after hours of anticipation, and his father divined as much, his right hand reaching around him to grasp his bobbing cock under the short ruffles at the front of the gown. The hand was so tight around him, Draco was forced to hold back through thrusts he felt from his stockinged toes to the ends of his hair where it grew damp with sweat.

"Now, Draco, show me how much you love me," Lucius prompted, with one last, hard thrust which left him snugly lodged inside Draco while he reduced the pressure on Draco's cock and began to pump it. "Show me."

Draco came with a cry, decorating the mirror in streaks and splashes, even as he sagged under the sudden release of tension. Lucius held him back tightly, one arm still around his waist, the other over his lace-clad chest, with a couple of slippery fingers hooked behind the neckline of the silk gown. Draco watched his father's face as he found his release inside him, taking one hand off the mirror to cover the hand over his chest.

When Lucius spun him around to press him back against the mirror, Draco smiled up at him. "You're a wonderful dancer, father."

Lucius removed Draco's mask. He smiled back and kissed a flushed cheek, then the other, and then the lips pursed slightly in invitation. "Tomorrow night, my dear, we will dance under the stars. And you will outshine them all."

Draco's eyes lit up with anticipation. 

 

THE END


End file.
